


Karaoke

by stupidnephilimlove



Series: Mundane Experiences [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec singing Karaoke, Developing Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: Can Magnus tempt Alec into Karaoke?





	Karaoke

“Why don’t you show everyone how it’s done then?” Alec smirks.

A laugh bubbles out of Magnus’ chest before he realizes Alec is actually being serious. He crosses one leg over the other, placing his hands purposefully on his knee as an idea starts to form.

“On one condition.” Magnus responds and is delighted with the genuine surprise that moves over Alec’s features.

“Okay.” Alec agrees without taking the time to think through the proposal. Magnus pretends not to hear Isabelle’s snort, she’s far too deceptive and no doubt already has an inkling of his plans.

The fingers of one hand dance across the other, accompanied by the metallic clink of his rings as they brush past one another. “You go first.”

Alec’s mouth opens, before closing, no words spoken and his eyes dart to Isabelle who merely laughs at his expression. When he levels her with a stare, she shrugs, holds up her hands in defense and turns back to the current singer.

“Up there?” Alec asks, referring to the spot where a Seelie is currently singing about lost love.

Magnus quirks a brow, leans forward, using his arm to rest his weight on his knee. He’s a breath away from Alec, the kind of close where you might whisper a secret and he sees Alec’s eyes dart down to his lips. He’s only slightly smug about the effect he knows he’s having.

“But you’re a Shadowhunter, Alexander.” He teases. “You battle demons on a daily basis. What’s one little song?”

And just like that the challenge is set.

 

Convincing Alec to sing had been a lot easier than talking Alec into leaving the loft.

They’d both had long, unforgiving days and Magnus had wanted nothing more than to curl up with his boyfriend on the sofa. But the set of Alec’s shoulders, the frustration that had manifested itself as tension evident in all of his movements had changed Magnus’ mind.

It had been a grueling few days, with the threat of the missing soul sword hanging over everyone’s head. Magnus knew the unease Alec was carrying was partly to do with him. He hadn’t said the words, but it was one of the things that had drawn Magnus to Alec it the first place, so he couldn’t help but see it. Alec was worried. Carrying the responsibility of protecting Mundanes, Downworlders and Magnus himself, well that was a heavy burden to bear.

He knew he couldn’t change who Alec was, in all honesty he didn’t want to, but he wished Alec could care about his own well being as much as he did everyone else’s.

“We’re going out.” He’d told Alec no sooner than he’d removed his Jacket.

Alec had huffed a sigh. “Can’t we just stay in.”

“No.” Magnus had told him, then softening his voice, he’d taken one of Alec’s hands into his. “There’s always going to be a crisis and you’re always going to be standing in front of it, but, Alec, sometimes you need to take a little time for yourself.”

He’d pulled away to get their coats, Alec’s still warm from wear. “This.” He’d said, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips when he came back to him. “This is why you win.”

There’d been no more protest from Alec, well, not until they’d discovered it was actually open mic night at Hunter’s Moon. Somehow he’d manage to coax Alec into grabbing a seat at Isabelle’s table. She’d come to support Simon, who’d put in a session earlier before it had descended into essentially, just Karaoke.

“So what did you decide on?” Magnus asks Alec.

Being a supportive boyfriend, Magnus had helpfully suggested a song for Alec to sing, but when Alec had looked at the words he’d blushed, gloriously, and stammered  _‘I can’t sing that in public.’_

_'But you’d sing it in private?’_  Magnus had flirted back, embellishing the line with a wink. He’d been teasing. Mostly.

Seeing Alec’s distress, Isabelle had kindly offered to choose a song for Alec and they’d been talking in hushed whispers ever since.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Alec tells him and Magnus can’t be frustrated when Alec gives him that full smile of his.

 

Standing behind the microphone, Magnus notices Alec is nervous. His thumb is rubbing into the palm of his other hand, a tell tale sign of his anxiety. He clears his throat a couple of times, the microphone feedback is harsh and unforgiving.

It’s strange for Magnus to see Alec like this. He’s become so used to seeing the Shadowhunter, the Soldier, the Leader in action that it can be easy to forget that this softness, this vulnerability lies beneath.

Alec’s eyes stare at the ground as the music begins to play. There’s a heckle from the left and both Magnus and Isabelle stare them into silence. Alec’s voice, soft and hesitant draws him back as he sings the first line.

_'I must’ve walked these streets about a million times.’_

He stumbles slightly over the words, them and the rhythm of the song are clearly unfamiliar to him.

_'I thought I knew them well but maybe I was blind, 'Cause everything’s brand new.’_

As he makes his way through the first verse Magnus sees the nerves slowly edge away, sees Alec’s confidence begin to grow and then he lifts his head from the screen, eyes locking on to Magnus’ as he sings the next words.

_'Is this love… really love?’_

It sucker punches him. His focus narrows to Alec. Just Alec. He’s behind the beat, chasing it. It isn’t perfect, wouldn’t win him a record deal, but his voice is sweet just like the smile he’s aiming at Magnus. He ducks his head again to find the words and Magnus is spell bound to just look and watch and listen.

He’s been heading down this path, more like hurtling, since the moment he’d first seen Alec. He’s afraid of wanting so much so soon, of feeling this much this soon. He’d told Alec that he wasn’t the only one that felt vulnerable, that he was worried about rushing this, that he might lose Alec if they did.

“Good choice?” Isabelle’s voice pulls him from his thoughts but he doesn’t take his eyes from Alec as he hums an agreement.

_'So all these demons I’m letting go, 'Cause I can see what is beautiful, It finally feels like I’m coming home.’_

The final words ring out and Magnus can’t help but stand up as the crowd claps, somewhat less enthusiastically than himself and Isabelle whistles her approval. Alec smiles as he makes his way over to their table, hand reaching for Magnus’ as he joins them. And there in the middle of a Downworlder bar a Shadowhunter and a Warlock kiss.


End file.
